


Who said it was easy? Avengers x Reader

by the_maximoff_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maximoff_girl/pseuds/the_maximoff_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of scenarios between you and the avengers (and others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get busy with making Cosplay. Loki doesn't like your choice.

You were surprised at how well it turned out. Your knew most of the team were upstairs hanging out. You should totally go upstairs like this. Your eyes wondered over yourself in the mirror.

You had chosen Thor since you had everything you needed and you also thought of it as a good way to greet him and his brother since they had returned from Asgard.

Looking at yourself once more you left the room.

Upstairs everything was just mingling with each other.

Thor and Loki were catching up with Steve and Natasha. The twins were sitting at the island drinking hot chocolate. Tony was standing near the island with his own alcoholic beverage. Bucky was sitting with Clint. Bruce was reading silently next to them. Vision was there too minding his own business it seemed.

Of course JARVIS was present, but he didn't have much of a choice.

The room was full of quiet chatter and laughter every now and then. When you first entered the room no one took much notice. You walked further to see that everyone was occupied with whatever it was they were doing.

You walked over to Thor and Loki to greet them.

It was Thor that had managed to get everyone else to turn to you.

You smiled at him as he stood up and looked you over.

"Lady (Y/N) I must say you look wonderful! Very familiar indeed." You gave him a hug as you usually would and smiled. Everyone was looking at you.

You were wearing a navy dress, which no one knew you even owned. The belt was silver and shiny. You had made his cape/cloak yourself which was fastened around your shoulders with a ribbon. You had covered your arms in silver jewellery. The outfit was topped off with a pair of boots. (Outfit)

Sure, you weren't exactly Thor, but it was enough to be recognized as him. All though the hand made Mjolnir in your hand was probably a slight give away.

Stepping back from Thor, you lifted your cloak up and spun around.

"I was bored and thought this would make a good surprise for you!"

You sure it was possible, but his smile widened.

Everyone was in awe of your imagination. Wanda came over and smiled at you.

"You look very pretty (Y/N)." You smiled at her.

"Thank you. I didn't even know I owned half this stuff and I was bored, so it just sort of happened." You looked down at your cosplay once more.

Loki looked over your outfit.

"Yes, lovely, but I'm sure green would you better." He smirked at you.

You in return rolled your eyes at him. Placing your hands on your hips smirked back. "Trust you to be the one with another opinion."

He shrugged still smirking.

"I don't even think I have a green dress."

You lowered your arms and were about to back to your room to change when your outfit changed on it's own. You turned to look with a glare. He looked very pleased with your new cosplay outfit.

You shook your head at him once you looked down at yourself.

"You still look very pretty though." Wanda smiled at this outfit too.

"I guess so, thanks Loki." You smiled his way and spun around enjoying the new change. Thor laughed as danced around a little.

Deciding you that you had your fun, you waved to them before returning your room to change into something more casual. Once you were out of ear shot, the room filled with chatter.

"How is no matter what she wears, she always looks good?" Trust Tony to be the first to speak.

"I hope she picks me next time." Pietro laughed. His sister came back to him and lightly hit him on the arm. He held his arm with a pout pretending to be hurt.

"Well, that was a nice welcome anyway." Thor smiled in the direction you had gone before sitting back down with his brother.

"Indeed." Loki smirked. He preferred the second outfit to the first.


	2. The paper hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're using newspapers to make paper hats. Steve and Bucky have no choice on the matter.

The sun was shining, the air was warm and yet no one was outside. Instead of enjoying the summer days everyone was inside doing their own little things. Things such as reading, drinking and tinkering around in the lab.

This excluded Thor due to him being on Asgard with his brother.

You, however, were busy with old newspapers. You sat on the floor with your back against the sofa, which Steve was currently occupying with Bucky. Piles of newspapers sat to your left.

You had stripped the pages away from each other and folded them. Your original plan to use them as stuffing in boxes so you could put some delicate things away. You were redecorating your bedroom with Tony's permission. Not that you didn't like the things already in there, it was a bit much for you.

Not wanting to break anything while you moved things away, you had searched for boxes and wanted the newspaper to support the items while you moved them around. 

You had come back up to the main floor to put the rest of the papers away, but Bucky and Steve were watching some old classic movies and you found yourself sitting with them and watching.

It was at this point a new idea formed in your head.

Now, there you sat, folding the paper in all the right places. A smile crossed your lips as your sat up and turned to the boys. Both glanced a you as you moved.

You shuffled over to Bucky and smiled.

This made him shift in his seat. It wasn't that you guys didn't get on, you two were pretty good friends, it was just the smile you had was a clear sign you were up to something.

In one swift motion you had placed your little creation on his head.

Bucky didn't do anything for a while. The room was rather silent.

Steve soon broke that silence by laughing aloud. Bucky's gaze shifted to his friend with a glare. You joined the super soldier in letting out your laughter.

Reaching up Buck grabbed the paper hat and looked it over.

"Can I ask why?"

His piercing blue eye turned to you once again.

"Just because. Anyway, it suits you." You took the hat from and placed it on his head again. Seeing no point in trying to argue, Bucky kept quiet.

You back around to sit on the floor and pulled the next piece of paper onto your lap. You got to work immediately. The laughing died down indicating the pair had gone back to watching the movie.

Once you had finished, you once again turned to face the two soldiers. This time you shuffled over to Steve who's eyes had widened slightly at realizing exactly what you were up to.

The blonde turned to his friend in the hopes that Bucky would stop you. All he got from him was a smirk.

If Bucky had to wear one, so did he.

Reaching up to his head you placed the second hat on his head and smiled.

"Who knew you guys would look good with paper hats?" You laughed as you looked at them both. Turning to the coffee table you grabbed your phone and faced the boys.

Lifting your phone up to them and moving back a little, you snapped a picture.

"You know, I'm going to make everyone a paper hat."

You put your phone in your pocket and turned back to the paper.

Tony and Bruce were in the lab continuing on with their work. Having not come out for a while they found themselves to be rather hungry and decided to stop. The pair left the lab.

They walked up to the kitchen to grabs some food.

Upon walking into the main room they saw you three watching TV. From where they stood they couldn't see what you were up to.

Steve noticed them standing by the door.

"Hey, you two OK? You've been in the lab all morning." It was now the two scientists noticed Steve and Bucky.

"We're fine, what's with the new head gear?" Tony smiled at how they looked.

Bucky rolled his eye while Steve glanced at you.

Smirking, you stood up and walked to the newcomers. Your hands behind your back. The soldiers watched as you walked up to them. Now, no longer able to hold your laughter, you placed the hats on their heads.

"Everyone gets one."

Looking rather puzzled Tony turned to the soldiers who shrugged at him.

Bruce let out a smile.

"Thank you (Y/N), where's yours?" He pointed to your head. You let out a small gasp.

"I was so busy making everyone else one, I forgot about myself."

You hurried back to your spot on the floor and got busy. The two science buddies, seeing no reason to stay any longer left.

As they returned back to the lab Tony made a mental note. 'Don't let (Y/N) near the newspapers again!'


	3. The last slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one slice of pizza left. Who's going to get it?

The previous night was spent together. Everyone in one room with food, drinks, movies, music and a lot of dancing. Some how, even though the there are about 11 of you, food was left over. More specifically pizza. No one ate the last slice. Along with a few other bits of food it was stored in the fridge to be eaten later.

Being one of the few up that morning, you started to think about the last slice. You could eat it for breakfast. With you pyjamas on and your bare feet patting against the floor, you made your way upstairs.

The only other people up there were Natasha, Steve and Loki.

You knew Nat was used to waking up early and Steve was still actually getting used to the comfort of the room. You had no clue as to why Loki was up now, but you weren't really interested at this moment.

You turned the coffee machine on as you walked past it and let out a yawn as you opened the fridge door.

The slice of pizza was sitting on a plate.

You took the plate out and closed the fridge door before placing the treasured food onto the counter. You turned to grab a mug from the shelf. You turned around to see Loki standing at the counter. His blue/green eyes gazing down at the pizza.

"No." You pulled the plate closer to you and poured your coffee.

"Did you not eat enough of it last night? Why not share?" He had a playful look which wasn't actually working on you since you were still so tired.

"Still no."

Picking up both plate and mug, you wondered over to the other two. Loki trailing behind.

Before you could even get close to sitting down a blur quickly ran past, taking the plate and mug with it. You groaned knowing exactly who it was. Damn him for being fast.

You turned to the direction the blur went into and saw Pietro back at the island sipping from the mug.

You turned to Loki who shared the same look.

"If we can get it back, I'll share the slice with you." You smiled at the God of mischief who nodded. The pair of you walking over to your speedy friend.

"I don't like it when people steal my breakfast. Give us the pizza Pietro and I'll forgive you." You held you hand out wanting him to pass you the plate to which the slice still remained.

He lowered the mug from his lips and gazed at you with a slight smirk.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have Loki do something horrible to you."

For a moment Pietro seemed to think this over in his head. He placed the mug on the counter. Loki stood beside you giving him a serious look. "Still no. Anyway, he'd have to catch me."

You sighed in annoyance.

Before any of you three could make a move, Natasha came over and looked between you and then at the slice.

"Don't even think about it." Loki glared at the red head.

"Please, Pietro. You can keep the coffee, since you already drank from it anyway."

Pietro shook his head and pulled the plate closer to him. Natasha didn't see what the deal was. but reached out for the plate from beside the older Maximoff. With the plate in hand she sauntered off, surprised none of you saw her do that. Loki and you were too busy arguing with Pietro.

As soon as it went silent she knew you had all noticed. She looked over her shoulder to see you all glaring at her.

"What? You guys clearly aren't even eating it."

"I'm not exactly fast enough to chase Pietro. Actually, you aren't either. If I had made the slightest movement he would run off with it." You sighed in annoyance.

"It's a slice of pizza, get over it." She shrugged and sat down next to Steve, who had no clue what was actually happening.

"It's not just a slice of pizza Nat. It's the last slice and it belongs to me and Loki." You smiled at the raven haired man who grateful he'd get any. That is if you guys got it back.

"It's too early to be arguing." She picked the slice up.

Pietro saw his chance and snatched it back off her. He returned to the island where his coffee sat. The pizza in hand.

"Loki, do some magic or something. Get that slice back!" You pointed at the pizza.

Loki was going to do something, but Pietro took off again.

Seriously? He can't sit still for 5 minutes?

Giving up you slouched against the island decided to have that coffee anyway. Loki attempted to go after the Maximoff. Nat and Steve sat stunned on the other side of the room.

Was it too much to ask for a slice of pizza?

Yes, yes it was.

Pietro returned moments later with Loki trailing him. You looked up and saw both men looking rather stunned and no pizza.

"Everything all right?"

"Clint the sneaky sh-" Loki started.

"Language!" Steve piped up.

"Stole the pizza and ate right then and there."

"How'd he even catch you two?" You quirted a brow.

"He heard us arguing in the vents and was waiting outside." Pietro sat down and picked up the mug. Which was empty now. You grinned at him.

"Clint!" You took off looking for the bird man.

"Wow, we really wanted that pizza." Loki went over everything that had happened. "I would say mortals are odd, though I really wanted that slice too."

"Shut up Loki." Natasha rolled her eyes.


	4. It hurts everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get hurt and start to complain.

The mission wasn't easy, but it wasn't too difficult. It was mostly Natasha, Clint and you. The twins were there in as a last resort in case things did get too rocky. Let's be honest, those two would be really useful.

You hadn't thought there would be so many guards.

Not anticipating so many in one area, and being to focused on the ones shooting at you from the front, you missed the one dude coming u from behind. Stealthy, but a really rubbish shot. Even up close.

Once realizing he was there, after his really bad shot, you kicked the gun from his hands and attempted to fight back.

These guys were like ninjas. They were coming from freaking everywhere. Hawkeye was close and saw your little problem. He made his way down to you, standing back to back. He fired arrows this way and that, while you shot every guy who got close.

Even so, you managed to still get shot in the leg. The pain so hot and, well, painful, you fell to the floor.

Clint continued to shoot arrows.

The twins were back by the front of the building. Upon hearing through their ear pieces that you had been hurt, Pietro instantly headed your way.

It didn't take long for him to appear. As the Hawk continued to fire arrows, Pietro knelt down and placed his arms under your legs and back. He lifted you as if you were a feather and actually quite close to his chest. Your blush didn't go unnoticed.

As quick as he got there, you were both back at the main gate.

He placed you on the ground so his sister could you look over. She had called in the jet to pick you guys up.

Natasha had got what you all went for and alongside Clint made their way back. By the time they arrived your leg had been taken care of and you were sitting with the twins in the jet.

"How's your leg?" Clint gave you a mocking look.

"It's hurts everywhere." With both hands you made a dramatic gesture towards your leg. Wanda rolled her eyes at you.

"You'll live." She laughed slightly.

Once you were all up in the air and it was safe to move around you lay across the twins. Your head on Pietro's lap with your legs over Wanda's lap. One arm was draped over your eyes.

"It hurts so much." You continued to complain.

"It can't be that bad now, the medic took care of it and it's not like you're applying pressure to it." Pietro looked down at you chuckling. He removed your arms from your eyes.

"It still hurt. How would you like if you couldn't run for a while because someone shot your leg?" You smirked at his expression. "Exactly."

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" It was now his turn to catch you off guard.

You playfully hit his shoulder.

"Sure, if you want me to kick you in the face."

You once again placed your arm over your eyes. Wanda laughed at her brother's attempt of flirting with you. He just glared at her in return.

When you all got back to the tower, you had Pietro take you to your room as punishment for is flirty joke. You made him carry you and place you on the bed. After he put you down he stood awkwardly to the side as you climbed under the duvet.

You looked up at him wondering what he was still doing here.

"You can go now. Your job is done." You smiled at him. He let out a sigh, probably of relief. There is no way he wanted to carry you around all day. He was about to leave when you called. "Wait, one more thing, come here."

He walked back over to you and sat on the edge of the bed.

You leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for not complaining when I made you carry me. OK, that's all!" You smiled at him and lay back down. He chuckled at you and got up and left.

"Just go to sleep." He left after saying that.

You lay in bed.

"There is no way I'm letting him off that easy." You laughed a little as you thought about calling him every time you needed or wanted something. He was going to hate the fact you got shot in the leg in more ways than one.


	5. Boredom pays off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get bored, you go bother Tony.

It wasn't so much that there wasn't anything to do, there was plenty to do in the Avengers tower. It's just you weren't quite sure what is was you wanted to do. On most occasions when this happens, you like to hunt Tony and bother him. He'd usually let you mess with some deactivated advice or pull parts out of something so he can use them as spares.

That often kept you busy and was kind of fun to do.

Deciding that's what you were going to do you made your way down to the lab where you hoped you would find the billionaire.

Upon arriving you found Bruce there with Tony beside him. You smiled as soon as you noticed everyone's favourite Iron Man. You walked right into the lab and sat down on the opposite desk.

The pair had both glanced up to acknowledge you.

You gazed around the lab at all the items left out around the room. These boys sure liked to keep busy.

Moments had passed and no one had said anything to you. They continued to talk amongst themselves. You looked at what they were doing. Bruce was busy taking notes on test tubes that were presented in front of him. Tony was tinkering with another one of his devices. Most of the things he tinkered with were never finished.

You slid off of the counter and stood on the opposite side of Tony.

He glanced up at you, looking at you through his lashes. You smiled at him when he did and placed your hands on the desk.

"You're bored aren't you?" He lifted his head right up to look at you.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would have something for me to mess with down here." You glanced around the room once again. Tony scanned the room with his eyes and smiled at seeing one of his unfinished Iron Man helmets. Sometimes he'd busy himself with making more helmets, but most of the time he just scrapped them.

He walked away from the desk and picked the helmet up. The face of the helmet wasn't even attached to it. He brought both pieces back over to you and pointed to a cupboard.

"The paint I use on my suits is in there. Knock yourself out."

Bruce grinned at the happy look on your face as you took the helmet and face plate from Tony and walked over to where the paints were hiding.

You made some space on the other desk and lay out everything you needed. You sat down on a stool and put everything you had into making the helmet look awesome. Tony had plenty of colours for his suits. (I'm going to let you decide how you decorate your own helmet.)

You had been in the lab with them for hours and you were nearly done. Alongside painting some of your fingers too. It got a little messy, but you didn't actually care.

Once you were certain you were finished you stepped away from the desk and looked it over.

You were most certainly happy with it.

The boys didn't take much noticed as you left the lab. It was pretty late into the day anyway. It wasn't until a while after you left that Tony looked up to see you gone.

"She must have left to clean up." Bruce gestured to the door.

Tony walked over to see what you had done.

The helmet was certainly.... different from any of his. He smiled at your finished project. You really were creative when you put your mind to it. He looked up to see Bruce had come over to look. He just nodded in approval of your work and went back to his own work.

Tony looked up at the door.

"I should let her paint my suits more often!"

If only he knew what would happen if he did.


	6. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really need to get up and tidy your room. Lucky for you, you get some help.

You woke up early with a huff. You eyes were still tired, but it was too warm to go back to sleep. Yeah, you could just throw the covers off and sleep then, but since it was already late into the morning you wanted to get up. The others would worry if you didn't get up. You stood from the bed and walked over to the window. In one swift motion you opened the curtains, the sunlight flooding into the room.

You took a couple minutes to look over the view. You really liked living in the tower.

Next, you wondered over to the mirror to control your bed head. You laughed at the sight of your hair sticking up in odd places. Grabbing your brush, you started to do something about it.

It wasn't until you had gotten dressed and ready for the day did you realize the mess in your room. Clothes were thrown all over the place and the bed had yet to be made. Shoes littered the floor and random things you owned were out rather than put away safely. Dust covered the surfaces and it just made you look sloppy.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, you decided it would be best to do tidy up. Maybe some of the others would be willing to help.

Thinking it best not to start on an empty stomach, you walked out of the room and towards the common room. Breakfast first, room later.

Most of the team were in there. The only ones not present were Bruce, Tony and Loki. Pepper and Jane were present too.

You made your way to the already open fridge. Pietro was grabbing random items from it. It was obvious he was going to make a mess just making breakfast. You rolled your eyes and gazed around the room.

Everywhere was a mess and no one took much notice. Well, Steve noticed, he was moving things around trying to tidy up.

Once Pietro was out of the way, you grabbed your own food and got the coffee machine going. As soon as you had both things ready you sat with Natasha and Bucky to eat. Natasha was drinking her own coffee while lazily flipping through a magazine. Bucky was finishing up his own breakfast, not really paying attention to the TV which played in the background.

You just concentrated on eating.

Gazing around the room you decided to bring up the matter.

"You know, we make quite a mess of this place. Maybe we should tidy up a bit. Make the place less cluttered. My room needs doing too, so maybe someone could help me with that?" You gazed around at the faces in the room.

Wanda came on over and looked around the room. "She's right, maybe we should tidy up a little."

Bucky sat up and as if he had just realized the state of the room he nodded. "I can help you with your room." He gave you a small smile as you nodded.

"Thanks, Bucky."

Once you had finished and cleaned up the things you had used for breakfast, the team made a start on the common room.

Magazines were put away in neat piles, surfaces were polished and wiped, mugs and plates were being washed and put away. The cushions on the sofas were puffed up and placed nicely back in their spots. Everyone was doing something.

Once the common room was tidy, everyone headed for their rooms. Bucky and Wanda followed you to yours. On the way Tony passed by.

"What's with everyone?" He arched a brow as you three stopped walking to reply.

"Clean up!" You popped the 'p' as you smiled at the billionaire.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, this towers is a mess. We just decided, well I decided, they agreed, to clean up." You continued to walk with Wanda and Bucky to your room. Tony just watched you leave and shrugged.

Once you had entered your room, the three of you looked it over.

"Where do we start?" Wanda turned to you.

"I'll deal with my own clothes, could you put everything on those surfaces on my bed so I can dust it? Bucky, could you help with putting all the stuff on the floor either under the bed or in the wardrobe." You pointed at everything as you gave out your instructions.

The pair nodded and got to work.

You dusted and placed everything back on the shelves, then your got to work with putting your clothes away. Bucky stacked things and put them away. Books were put into some boxes that were under your bed and placed neatly back under it. Once all of the was done, you made the bed and put your shoes away.

The room looked so much better now.

You smiles at your work.

"I guess we should get started on your rooms now." You turned to them, each of them nodded.

The afternoon went by just like that. If tidying didn't sound tiring enough, than the walk to each room was certainly hard to do.

Early that evening everyone had returned to the common room. Everyone sure looked tired. You smiled at the now tidy tower. Nat called in a take away since no one could be bothered to cook. Tony liked that idea.

You looked up at Tony.

"Did you clean your room?" You smirked at him.

"Since when were you my mother?" He questioned back.

"We all made the effort to tidy our own. You could at least do yours."

He fell silent.

"Well, then, I know what you'll be doing tomorrow." This earned a laugh from everyone. Tony turned to Pepper for help, she shook her head with a smile.

"I've done my bit today. You can do yours."

"What about Bruce and Loki? Did they do theirs?" Tony wanted so desperately to get the others in. You shook your head.

"Loki did his after he came from whatever it was he was doing." You turned to him to see if he'd tell you. He just shook his head. That wasn't suspicious at all.

"Bruce?" Tony turned to his science buddy.

"He already said he'd do his tomorrow. He was busy in the lab." You smiled.

Tony sighed.

Looks like it was a good day after all.

"Maybe we could work out a deal?"

"No Tony."


	7. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees the amount of ice cream you have stored

Steve was kneeling by the freezer, his hand still on the door handle from when he opened it. His eyes were glancing over the full to the brim sections within. The entire freezer was packed with ice creams of different types and flavours. He wasn't entirely sure when this had happened, but he had a few ideas on who may have done it.

He stood up closing the door and slowly made his way to main common room.

That's where he found you, Tony and Pietro sitting on the floor eating a tub of ice cream... each.

He wandered further into the room noticing the door to the balcony open. He stopped right next to you glancing down a you ate another spoon full of the tasty treat. He couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Is everything OK?" You looked up to make eye contact the moment he spoke.

"It's really hot out. Tony stocked the freezer up with ice cream for everyone. How are you not sweating right now?" You arched a brow as you pointed the spoon accusingly at him. Steve just chuckled and sat down next to you.

"I'm warm, that's for sure, but it's not that hot."

Your face was priceless. Tony leaned over to your shocked state and poked your cheek. Pietro silently observing from opposite you.

"How can you say that? It's boiling in here!" You threw your arms up for effect. The super soldier just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you have a dress or some shorts to wear instead of your pyjamas?" (What ever you prefer) He looked down to see you had still not dressed despite how late in the day it was.

He turned to see Pietro and Tony in the same state.

"Really?" He asked them looking between the pair. They just shrugged and continued to eat.

Steve shook his head and stood up, towering over all over you. Though he did tower over you anyway. You pouted as you looked up at him.

He let out a sigh at your puppy look and left.

A few hours had gone by and you were feeling a little less hot now. You walked into the kitchen to grab some water. As soon as you had entered you saw Steve sitting at the island with a tub in his hands.

You smirked.

"I knew this heat would affect you sooner or later." For once you actually took him by surprise as he jumped in his seat and turned to see you walking over to the sink.

"Well, like you said, it is hot out today."

He smiled at you to which you returned. You filled your glass with water and sat next to the super soldier.

"Also, don't worry. I won't tell anyone, especially Bucky, I made you jump and caught you off guard. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings." You smirked up at him. He looked scared for a moment, then he just rolled his eyes chuckling.

It fell silent as you wondered how long it would take to eat all the ice cream between you all.


	8. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is looking for you. He didn't know about your Wednesday activity.

Tony was after you again. You had a habit of playing with his suits ever since he let you paint on one of the helmets. He was currently marching around the tower looking for you. He didn't know exactly of your whereabouts. All he knew was that you hadn't left the tower.

After failing to find you, he went to the last place he could look. Loki's room. Some times you would spend time with Loki. Tony wasn't entirely sure why.

He knocked on the door and opened it straight after, too busy thinking about what to do with you when he found you. Not taking any notice of what Loki might do for barging in.

As soon as he stepped into the room he stopped. There you were sitting with Loki on his bed. You legs draped over his lap, his arms over your legs holding a book. Loki was propped up against the wall, while you lay across the bed and across Loki's lap as it seemed. The pair of you were so engrossed into the books you were holding, you hadn't noticed Stark in the room.

The room was silent. Tony stared at you as you turned the page and began reading again.

He coughed into his hand as soon as he realized how awkward this was. He was surprised by your reactions. The pair of you glanced away from your books to show you noticed him. Loki had a questioning look on his face, you just stared up at Tony.

"I... I was looking for her," he gestured to you, "I didn't realize you too were... busy." This time he gestured to the books.

"It's Wednesday!" You stated turning to look at your page again.

"So?" Tony didn't know what that meant.

"Wednesday afternoon I come in here to spend time with Loki. I call it book club day." You lifted the book to confirm your point. Tony looked to Loki.

"Every Wednesday?"

Loki nodded, "yes, she's good company, unlike you." Loki turned back to his book.

Tony, seeing no need to argue with you now, slowly backed out the door closing it behind him. Bruce was walking down the corrider to the lab when he saw Tony come from Loki's room.

"What were you doing in there?" Bruce nodded to the door.

"Looking for (Y/N)...."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's with Loki..... reading.... like she does every Wednesday."

"I thought so." Bruce nodded.

"You knew she met up with Loki every week to read?" Tony furrowed his brow at his science buddy.

"Yeah, we all did.... well, apparently not all of us." Banner shook his head as he took off again for the lab. Tony held back for a moment and watched him go before deciding to follow.

Tony should pay more attention to where you go every Wednesday.


	9. The smart phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda needs help with her new smart phone.   
> Pietro finds out you had helped her and wants your help too.

Wanda hadn't owned a smart phone before. Tony deemed it fitting to get the twins their own phones. So, here you were sitting with Wanda as she played with the device in her hand. She was pressing different things, but everything still confused her. She placed it down on her lap and let out an annoyed sigh.

You smiled at her and took the phone from her lap.

"Let's start with the easy stuff. Your contacts list will be the main use anyway." You hold the phone so she can see everything you do. You press the contacts button and a list comes up. Wanda watches carefully. "Looks like you already have everyone on here. To call people, just press their name and then the green phone symbol. To text them, press the orange envelope." (This is what the symbols look like on my phone.)

She nodded and took the phone, she pressed your name and the green phone. You both shared a smile when your phone rang.

"Next, we can look at the camera. In case you feel like taking pictures and videos." You point to the camera app. Wanda presses it and watches as the camera turns on. She held it up, seeing the room in front of her through her phone. "To take the picture press the circle button at the bottom.

She presses the button and snaps the picture. You show her how to check her pictures. When she pressed the picture to see it, you both could see Tony in the background talking to Steve.

You laughed, you hadn't even noticed they were there.

After showing her how take a video, use the internet and download apps she may want, you sat back while she went through the rest of the stuff.

"We could change your background if you like." You sat up looking at her.

"Yes, I'd like that. How about a picture of me and you?" She held out her phone to you.

You nodded. You held up her phone, turned on the camera and changed it to the self portrait camera. The pair of you leaned in close, smiling happily as you took the picture.

Once you did that you looked for the picture in her gallery. Even though she only had two pictures, the test picture and the one of you two. You set it the way you liked it and saved. She looked at the wallpaper of her phone.

"Nice picture." You smiled at her.

"I take lots of pictures on my phone." You showed her the gallery on your phone.

After the pair of you mucked about and played with each others phones, Pietro came over to see what the fuss was about.

"What are you two doing?" You both looked up. Wanda showed her brother the picture you both took. He looked at you smiling.

"I've been teaching her how to use her smart phone." Wanda nodded to confirm it.

"Oh. Good... maybe.... maybe you could help me?" He looked rather sheepish to ask you. You smiled at him.

"I can, but first I want to know, where were you when I explained it all to Wanda?" She laughed knowing that if you knew he was having trouble with his phone you could have explained it to both of them at once.

"Training..." You smiled at him as you held your hand out.

"OK then, where's your phone." He took his phone out of his pocket. Wanda smile at you both before getting up, probably to take pictures on her phone.

You held the phone like you did with Wanda's so Pietro could see what you were doing.

You explained everything to the speedster as you did with Wanda. He nodded when he understood what he had to do. You let him test call your phone and then you showed him the camera.

"Can we do a picture like you did with Wanda?" He looked down at you grinning, but also looked rather shy. You smiled. Never had you seen him so shy.

"Course we can."

You both leaned in together and you held the phone up snapping the picture. Once you did that, you set it as his wallpaper. You handed his phone back and the look he had on his face didn't go un-noticed.

"Erm, Pietro?"

He looked at you grinning.

"I have something to confess."

"What is it?" You looked at him rather unsure if you wanted to know.

"I know how to use the phone, Tony showed me earlier. I just wanted to have a picture taken with you. I didn't really want to just randomly ask you."

You did nothing for a moment, but then began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" He tried to defend himself.

"No, of course not. That's adorable. To be honest, I wouldn't have minded if you just asked me. Now we can take all the pictures we want." You smiled at him.

His grin returned as he looked down at the picture you had just taken.


	10. Arrow to the knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is training you in archery. Something goes horribly wrong.

//Read 'It hurts everywhere' if you haven't already.

As well as keeping up with your own training, you had asked Barton to teach to archery. There was on one better than him right? The pair of you were outside. He trusted you with his personal bow. You held it the way he showed. Clint stood right behind you watching as you shot the targets. Not quite a pro, but not too bad either.

"I'm pretty good if I do say so myself." You lowered the bow and looked out towards the target you had just hit.

"You'll get better the more you practise." Clint came over and was about to take the bow from you.

"No, I want to practise some more!" You pulled the bow away from his reach and took a couple steps back. He shrugged and walked back to where he stood before. He gestured to the targets as if saying it was fine to carry on.

Getting into stance and pulling out another arrow, you took aim.

Just before the arrow hit the target something flashed by. It wasn't until that something was on the ground in pain did you realize what had happened.

Pietro, though he knew you would be out here, had ran by just as the arrow was reaching the target.

"Shit!" You dropped the bow and Clint followed you as you ran over the injured avenger. "WANDA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" You freaked out.

Pietro had literally taken an arrow to the knee.

Clint hurried to get some help. You sat there panicking over the situation. Pietro was trying his best not to clutch his knee.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO RUNNING ACROSS THE FIELD LIKE THAT? I WAS TRAINING WITH CLINT." You weren't expecting an answer. "WANDA IS GOING TO HATE ME FOREVER AFTER THIS."

A few after trying to stay far away from Pietro while the medics dealt with the arrow in his knee, Clint came to you.

"How is he?" You asked without looking up.

"He's fine. Wanda is with him. It'll take some time, but he'll up and running again."

You let out a sigh.

"He wants to see you." Clint chuckled at the look on your face. You really didn't want to see him. You did shoot him with an arrow. Deciding to fulfil your friend's wish, you stood up and headed to the infirmary.

Pietro was sitting up in one of the beds. Wanda was beside him.

When you entered, Wanda got up and left. You stood awkwardly at the door. Pietro smiled at you.

"She'll forgive you eventually. Come, sit." He gestured to the chair his sister had been sitting in.

You shuffled over and sat down. His smile did not falter.

"I forgive you. To be honest, your training with Barton slipped my mind. As for running across the field, I don't know why I did that." He chuckled. You were surprised he wasn't angry with you.

"I guess this is a bad time to say I told you so?" You shrugged at him with a smile.

He just looked confused.

"Remember? When I got hurt and I asked you how you would feel if you got shot in the leg?"

He looked horrified at the fact you were right.

"I'm not going to be able to run for a while!" He pouted like a child as he slumped back into the bed. You laughed. "As punishment for shooting me with an arrow, you must do everything I ask." He smirked at you.

It was your turn to look horrified.

"Do I have to? Wanda told me you can be really picky when you want to be."

Pietro nodded and crossed his arms.

"Let's start with something easy, get me something to drink."

You let out a huff and stood up. You glared at him as you walked to the door. The next couple weeks weren't going to be fun at all.


	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had nightmares, luckily he has you.

It was nothing new to be woken up some nights by knocking on your door. At first you'd complain silently to yourself, but as time went on you got used to it. It was always the same person on the other side: Bucky.

You opened your door slowly to see that exact man standing there with a blanket wrapped around him. It wasn't often he showed such a vulnerable side. There were very few people he'd even trust seeing him in such a state. You were very honoured to be one of them.

You smiled at him and let him in.

Bucky did what he did every time he had one of his horrid nightmares, he sat on the end of you bed and blankly stared at the carpet. You did what you did every time this happened. You sat next to him and gently held his hand. Yes it's his metal hand if you're asking.

At first he was wary of such contact because he didn't want to flip out and hurt you.

As time went on he noticed how calm and collected he was around you. He never asked why you held his hand, but he always hoped you'd do it anyway.

"Was it the same one?" Your voice was low, just above a whisper.

He nodded. He didn't speak much when this happened.

"Are you read to talk about it? It's OK if you're not." You tilted your head so you could look him straight in the face. He exhaled. Then he shook his head. You smiled. "That's fine."

He'd tell you what happened in them when he's ready. You knew the gist of it anyway. It was always about his HYDRA days.

The room fell silent as you both stayed in this position. It was always the same.

When you grew to tired to remain awake, you'd lie back down in your bed. Bucky would remain seated for a little while longer. He would be with his thoughts during this moment.

All most in a complete sleep, that was when he would lay down next to you, when he was sure you were close to being asleep.

He would placed his blanket over him and lie down facing you. Your hand always found his.

Bucky would always look at your hands like this. His was much bigger than your own. That would be the only time he'd smile during the night. Normally anyway, he hadn't seen what was coming.

His eyes closed as he prepared to sleep once more. Just as he was letting sleep consume him, he felt a pair of lips kiss his hairline. He eyes opened to your sleepy form closer to his.

Realizing that it could only be you who had kissed him, he smiled once again.

Knowing you were there for him in his times of need pleased Bucky. Steve was always looking out for him, but you were always helping him in little ways like this.

Bucky would be lying if he told anyone you weren't his friend. You were his best friend.

If we exclude Steve anyway.


	12. Boy talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda wants to get you and Natasha to hang out with her.

It was Wanda's idea for the girls to get together and spend some quality time together. Natasha agreed to it right off the bat. You however needed convincing. Wanda was a little disappointed you didn't like the idea. Natasha was going to make you go no matter what.

You were with Thor when they found you. Wanda remained by the door while Natasha walked over to where you and the God of thunder were sitting. You were braiding his hair.

You liked to do that.

Natasha sat on the other side of you. You knew she was there because the cushion next to you dipped as she sat. You turned to give her a glance. but knew exactly what she wanted. You sighed and turned back to add the pink band to tie Thor's braid.

"No!"

"Come on, Y/N. One night together that's all." Natasha had a stoic look on, her arms were crossed across her chest. You rolled your eyes and let out a huge, dry, slightly annoyed sigh.

"Fine, just this once."

It's not that you didn't want to spend time with them, it's just every time you have these get togethers, all they spoke about was boys. More specifically Bruce and Vision. (Sorry if you don't sail those ships, I just think they're cute.)

Thor smiled at you all as you left the room.

Wanda led you back to her room. She had mentioned that Pietro was with Steve and Bucky. So those were 3 people who wouldn't come up interrupting. 

Wanda sat on her bed, Natasha on the floor. You sat on the other side of her bed.

"What's the topic this time?" You asked even though you knew what they would say.

"Vision." Wanda smiled dreamily.

"What happened this time?" You turned to her sounding a little more interested. You knew Wanda was very curious about him. She smiled as she looked between you and Nat.

"I was just admiring him again. He still gets confused about things."

You smiled at Nat.

"What about Bruce? What's the latest gossip on you two?" You grinned at her.

"Why should there be any gossip?" She shuffled slightly on her spot. It was very often she got uncomfortable with things. You grinned knowing for sure something had happened.

"Come on, Nat. What happened?"

"He's taking me out again." You and Wanda smile widely at her.

"Another date? You two are always going out lately." Wanda leaned forward wanting to know more. "Where is he taking you? What will you do? When are you going?"

You giggled at Wanda.

"Slow down!"

"Tomorrow night and I don't know. It's a surprise." Really wanting to move on she coughed into her fist and looked up at you. It was her turn to grin at you. "What about you? You going to admit that you like on of the team and have me and Wanda set you guys up?" She rose a brow a you. Wanda nodded and turned to you with a serious expression.

"What? No~ No one, nothing. There's no one." You huffed. You crossed your arms over your chest and looked away.

"Yeah right! We'll find out sooner or later." Wanda teased.

You relaxed a little.

Like hell they would find out who you liked. You looked at them as they both went back to gossip. You smiled at them. You were happy as long as they were happy.

They still weren't going to get anything from you though.


	13. I can dance too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to show you he can dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev!

Tony was holding one of his parties. It was big and full of people you hadn't met before. You weren't complaining, there were drinks and dancing happening. At least you had something to enjoy yourself with.

The Avengers were all over the place, mingling with people.

The next track to play was your favourite song. Not wanting to pass up this moment you got up and headed over to where people were dancing. You got your groove on as you danced to the music.

Tony, who was over at the mini bar saw you dancing and smirked to himself.

He gulped down what was left in his glass and walked over your way. He stood right in front of you while you danced, you just looked at him. You expected him to dance right away, since he did come over.

"What?" You asked a little out of breath from moving around.

"I can dance too!"

You stepped back a little has he began to dance to the song. You laughed. Not because it was funny to see him dance, but because he was actually very good.

You got back into the beat as you both danced face to face.

No one was taking any notice of the pair of you as the dancing turned a little silly for a while. Track after track you two hadn't stopped dancing. You were both very into it at this point.

As the evening drifted by the music began to slow down.

The pair of you had unconsciously moved closer and began to dance together. Your eyes had closed as you rested your head on his shoulder. The pair of you stepped lightly, his arms were around you.

The floor was a little emptier at this point, but still, the only people who had taken notice of you two of you were just some of the team. Natasha and Steve mostly.

"Why did you come over and dance with me again?" You broke the silence that had rested between you two.

"I saw you dancing and couldn't help myself. I had to get here before the others decided to step in." He voice was low so only you could hear. Though you doubted anyone would hear anyway, the music was pretty loud.

"That was nice of you, but just so you know, I'll always save a dance for you at your parties Tony."

You smiled as you moved your head to look him in the eye. He was grinning at you.

"I'll hold that to you from now on!"

You playfully hit him. He pouted.

"If you keep treating me like that I'll make you help me in the lab." He tried to sound threatening.

"Ohh~ Scary, but you know I don't mind helping in the lab." You smiled.

"I'll think of something worse later, now shh, you're ruining the moment."

Grinning you put your head back on his shoulder and continued to move to the music with him.

Clint, having started watching you dance had an idea. He walked over to where the DJ Tony hired was and requested a song. He smirked as he turned to look back at you Tony.

The song you were dancing too cut out and the most upbeat song began playing. You looked at Tony confused. He shrugged and looked over at the DJ who wasn't even looking your way. He saw Clint waving at him.

"That son of a bitch!"

Tony let go of you and ran after Clint. You stood there awkwardly on the floor. You looked around to make sure people weren't looking at you. You shuffled off of the floor.

The rest of the evening was full of curses and Tony wanting to kill Clint for killing the moment.


	14. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick and the Avengers worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev.

Feeling awful didn't even cover it. Your brow was covered in sweat, you had long since thrown off the duvet, your eyes were glazed over and you felt like throwing up every other minute. Yes, you were sick.

Steve was the first to notice you hadn't come down for breakfast. He put a few of your favourite things onto a plate and headed to your room. He knocked lightly on your door with his free hand and waited. He waited a little while before knocking again, just in case your were getting dressed.

When you didn't reply the second time he opened the door. You had told him ages ago it was OK for him to come in without permission. You trusted him more than others.

When he saw your messy hair and distressed form still in bed. He placed the plate down and sat on your bed.

"Y/n? Are you OK?"

You opened your eyes to face the super soldier.

"No, I'm sick. I'm sorry if I worried you." Your voice was dry and croaky.

"It's fine, I wondered where you were at breakfast. I brought you some food, but you don't have to eat it now if you're not feeling well." He gave you a smile.

You nodded to show you heard him and closed your eyes.

"Just tell JARVIS to call me if you need anything."

You nodded again.

Steve left you to rest. He'd being you some water since you sounded like you could use some. He would have to tell the others you were sick. He wondered how that would turn out.

When he returned up to the common room everyone was there doing their own thing.

Steve walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"Where's Y/N?" Tony asked sliding up next to Steve. The super soldier sighed. Of course Tony would be the first to ask about you. He was the first to do anything.

"She's sick."

Tony frowned and walked over to the others.

"Listen up guys. Our little Y/N is sick. We need to do all we can to get her better so she can come hang out with us again." Tony's voice boomed over everyone in the room.

"I think it's best we leave her to rest." Steve tried to talk to the group, but everyone was already heading to your room. Steve followed them quietly.

You were trying to get some sleep when the door suddenly opened. You looked up to see everyone had entered and were worrying over you.

"Do your pillows need puffing up?" Wanda asked.

"Are you hungry?" That was Bruce.

"Should I open a window?" Clint was pulling back the curtains.

"I'll get you a blanket." Natasha left to find a blanket.

"Should I put something on the TV?" Pietro turned the TV on.

Steve came forward and placed the water on the bedside table. He smiled at you. You just looked at him confused.

"Sorry, Tony wanted to know where you were and suddenly everyone was coming here." You smiled at him.

"It's fine. I wanted to sleep. I don't want anyone to catch what I have." You looked around to see everyone trying to help you. You couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Steve smiled. Even though you were sick, you were happy.

"Guys!" Everyone stopped to look at you. Natasha came in and threw a blanket over you. "Stop. I'll be fine, I just need some sleep and some water. I'll get better. I don't want you guys to get sick too."

Everyone looked at each other.

"We want to help you. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can come hang out with us again." Clint smiled down at you.

"Fine, but try not to get to close to me. I really don't everyone being sick."

They all nodded.

Pietro found your favourite show and put it on low volume. He came over and opened your water bottle for you.

Clint opened the window to let some air in. The left the curtains open a crack.

Natasha fetched a damp cloth to rest on your head in hopes it'd make you feel cooler.

Wanda sat by the bed in case you wanted anything like food or more water.

Bruce fetched some books for you in case you wanted to read rather than watch TV.

Tony a bucket just in case you needed to throw up. It was easier than getting up to go to the bathroom.

Steve stood by the door watching everyone fuss over you.

Thor was just eating things from the plate Steve brought you earlier.

Bucky stood with Steve a little worried over you.

Loki wasn't there. As soon as everyone got up to see you he decided to stay out of it. You had more than enough people to look after you.

Everyone was doing something. You smiled at them.

You hoped you'd get better soon, because being sick sucked. The only upside was, you had the best doctors looking after you. You should be fine in a couple of days.


	15. Hidden soft side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron let's his soft side out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette

You loved animals. Cats more so. When you saw three tiny kittens outside in a box, you just had to bring them inside. You sat next to the box with tools next you.

You looked down at the three hungry, dirty and tired kittens.

Carefully you picked up the first kitten. It was a black and white kitten. You started to clean it gently. The little animal cried. You felt sorry for the kittens. They were just left outside alone.

Once you cleaned the kitten you placed it back in the box.

The sound of metal footsteps signalled that Ultron was coming. You looked up to see him standing in the doorway looking at you. You smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" You walked closer to look in side the box. He saw the noisy little kittens and then looked at you.

"They were outside. I couldn't let the starve." You picked up the second kitten. A ginger kitten. "I brought them in so I could clean them and feed them." You petted the kitten softly. It started to purr.

"You like animals?" Ultron looked rather interested by this.

"Yes, sometimes more than people. Animals can't judge you." You looked up at him. "Would you like to help me?"

You began to clean the ginger kitten in your hands as you waited for Ultron's answer.

"You want me to help you look after kittens?"

"Sure, why not. The grey one still needs to be cleaned."

Up until now, Ultron hadn't shown any signs of having a soft side. He was determined to end the Avengers. Actually the human race, but either way, no more Avengers.

He looked at the grey kitten. It looked up at him with wide shiny eyes. Ultron looked up at you and saw you smiling down at the kitten. He watched you to see what it was you were doing.

Carefully, he picked up the kitten and grabbed a towel similar to the one you were using. Slowly, he began to clean the kitten.

You placed your kitten back in the box and looked up to see Ultron cleaning the other one. You smiled. Ultron actually seemed rather content cleaning the kitten.

You picked up the first kitten again and grabbed the bottle you had prepared. It was only full of water as that was all you had. You held it to the kitten which started to suckle on the bottle. You giggled at the cuteness of the kitten.

Ultron looked up see what you were laughing at. He actually smiled.

He copied your actions with the grey kitten. As he fed the kitten he looked at the ginger one still in the box. He had an idea.

This was the first time he saw you smile so happily since you joined his side.

"You could keep the kittens. I will get you whatever you need to look after them."

You looked up at Ultron.

"Really?"

"Yes."

You smiled at him. "Thank you."

You started to feed the ginger kitten.

Once all the kittens were fed, you asked Ultron to keep an eye on them while you fetched a blanket. When you returned you asked Ultron to pick the kittens up. He cradled them in his huge metal arms. He looked down at them fondly.

You placed the blanket in the box and took one of the kittens. You placed it on the fuzzy blanket and watched as it curled up all warm. Ultron placed the other two in the box and they joined the first. All three kittens fell asleep.

You smiled at them.

Ultron was smiling at you.

You looked up at him. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

You grinned.

"Who knew Ultron had a hidden soft side."

With that Ultron stopped smiling and went all serious.

"What are you talking about. If you'll excuse me I have plans that need putting into action." He got up and left. You just laughed. Ultron had a soft side and you both knew it.


	16. It's a hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki find you doing your favourite hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev.

You had recently returned from a mission. On said mission you had an idea. You wrote it down so you wouldn't forgot. As soon as you returned to the tower you headed straight for your laptop.

You got yourself something to drink along with some snacks and sat down. You placed your laptop on your lap and pulled out the paper you wrote on. You read over what you had written down.

You opened up Quotev and smiled. A couple of notifications.

Thor and Loki had heard of your return and came to greet you. The brothers found you on the couch with your laptop. They sat either side of you.

"It's good to see you back with no sign of injury, lady Y/N." Thor smiled from your left.

You didn't reply. You were too busy typing.

"Lady Y/N?" Loki spoke up from your right.

No reply, just typing.

"This is coming along nicely." You were so engrossed into your chapter. The idea you had was better than you thought it would be. As you went along more ideas came to mind to make it even more interesting.

"What are you doing?" Thor poked you.

You looked up at him and pouted.

"Writing, what are you doing other than poking me?"

"We came to welcome you back from your mission." Loki spoke. You turned to face him.

"Oh, it went well. They didn't stand a chance. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of writing." You turned back to your laptop and smiled as you came towards the end of your chapter.

"Do you always write?" Loki rose a brow.

"It's a hobby. I write on this site called Quotev. I joined one day in the hopes of it curing me from boredom. Before I knew it I was writing my own stories." You smiled at them. "My stories have a few reads on them. People also like sending in requests which makes it all the more fun."

You gave your chapter a once over before publishing.

"What do you write about?" Thor had a serious look on his face as he asked this question. You froze. As soon as you clicked to view your chapter you went straight to your page.

"Nothing that will interest you..." You smiled at them and closed your laptop. "I'm going to go bother Sam now. See you later." You got up and left.

The brothers looked at each other.

Loki picked up the laptop you left on the coffee table next to your untouched food. He lifted it open and looked at your page. You had put a lot of effort on making it look nice. Thor told his brother to find the story you just published.

They clicked on it and opened it.

They read the first chapter and then the next.

"She writes about us and the Avengers." Thor beamed. He smiled at your work.

"She's rather good isn't she?" Loki smirked as he read over your work. He clicked the comments button and read over the comments that your readers had left for you. "They seem to enjoy her work."

He was not going to let you live this down. Maybe, just maybe, he would put in a request.


	17. This was a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev.

Nicky Fury gave the Avengers the OK to take a few days. A few days to do whatever you wanted. The group gathered in the common room to discuss how the next few days should be spent. Everyone agreed they should be spent together.

That's when Tony had the idea of a camping trip.

So here you were in a clearing the woods, way out into the country. The team was busy putting the camp-site together.

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Tony were all putting the tents up. Natasha was getting a fire going. Wanda and Pietro were moving the things from the quinjet into the camp. Wanda threatened to use her powers on anyone who didn't help out. You were with Rhodey and Bruce. You three were sorting out sleeping bags and everyone's personal luggage. Thor was bringing the cutlery to Natasha, they would stay near the fire. Loki was reading at first, but didn't want to deal with Wanda's powers. He shifted into the quinjet to do whatever he could. Vision was helping Wanda and Pietro. Probably just because he wanted to be with Wanda.

Everything was going well.

Once the camp was up and everyone agreed on which tent they were sleeping in and with who, you decided to scout the area. You promised you wouldn't go far. You made a pinky promise with Bucky. He worried about you a lot.

You hated the fact that it didn't take long to break that promise.

You appeared to have wondered way to far. You couldn't even see the fire any more. You even looked up to see if the smoke of the fire could be seen. It was there, it wasn't clear enough to see it.

Looking up was a mistake.

"Which direction did I come from?" You looked around you trying to see if anything looked familiar. "EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME!" You grew frustrated.

You chose a random direction and walked a little. Maybe if you walked a little you would see the camp.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

You were even more lost now. It would be growing dark soon.

Back in the camp everyone was having fun. Tony had brought drinks in a cooler. He placed in the centre of the camp by the fire so people could help themselves. Thor was laughing with Clint and Steve. Loki was reading, finally. Wanda and Pietro were playing card games. Wanda was winning. Natasha was sitting with Bruce, Sam and Bucky. They were talking amongst themselves. Rhodey was picking at some snacks that were in a plastic bag on the floor. Vision was with him, but didn't say anything. He ended up taking some snacks for himself.

You were still in the woods.

Clint was the first to notice your absence.

"Hey, has anyone seen Y/N?" He looked around the camp just in case you were in a tent or in the quinjet.

"No"

"Nope."

"I haven't seen her."

A chorus of no's filled the air. Clint panicked a little, as did Bucky.

"Didn't she go exploring earlier?" Vision spoke up. Clint looked at him, then at Bucky and then into the woods. Clint grabbed his bow (he insisted on bringing it just in case) and headed out. Bucky followed. Vision decided to scout from the air. The others remained just in case you came back.

Clint and Bucky remained together and headed further into the woods. They hoped you were OK.

You were sitting on the muddy floor. You had pulled your coat tightly around you and had your knees up to your chest. You kept your eyes on the sky, which was going darker every passing moment. You hoped the team had noticed.

You swallowed thickly. Something made a noise. You hoped there wasn't anything in these woods that could kill you.

"Please don't be a wolf or something." Looking around you cautiously, you stood.

The snapping of a branch scared you half to death. You took off running. There was no way you were staying back there. When you heard more noises you began screaming. 

You would give anything for Fury to have given you a mission.

Bad guys you could deal with. Creepy shit in the woods was a no go.

Bucky and Clint had been searching a while now. It wasn't until they heard screaming from further ahead did they both go full on sprinting. That had to be you.

Lucky for them, they were fast.

Bucky caught a glimpse of you running in the opposite direction. He sprinted faster to catch up with you. Branches were snapping under his heavy boots. Clint was close behind him

"Y/N, Y/N! IT'S US. SLOW DOWN."

That voice, you had heard it before.

"Y/N!"

You chanced a glimpse behind you and saw familiar long brown hair. Bucky! You halted to a stop and then started running towards him. You launched at him and clung to him for dear life.

"SAVE ME, IT'S GOING TO EAT ME. HELP ME BUCKY!"

Due to the full force of you running at him and jumping at him, he fell backwards. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and started laughing. You glared at him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"Y/N, that was probably us, we've been looking for you for ages." Bucky couldn't stop laughing.

Clint and Vision soon came over. They were confused. You got up off of Bucky and hugged the other two. Bucky got up and wiped a tear from his eye. He hadn't laughed like that in so long.

Once you were calm, you all headed back to camp.

The others hugged you when you arrived.

"I changed my mind, I'm sleeping in Bucky's tent. Also, Tony?" You looked at him.

"Yes?" He smiled at you.

"I'm never coming camping again. This was a bad idea!" You walked towards Bucky's tent.

"I'm not the one who wandered off into the woods ~" Tony sang.

"Shut up Tony." You closed the tent and went straight to bed. You hated camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write!


	18. A masquerade party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hold a party for the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev.

Wanda and Pietro had been with the Avengers for a while now. To celebrate, everyone else worked on a special party just for them. The theme was chosen by you, a masquerade party. You thought it would be fun.

Once it was decided, planning was put into action.

You went ahead and bought Wanda and Pietro their outfits. You didn't give them to the twins until the night of the party. They had been informed there was party held for them, they just didn't know about the theme.

You left the bags with their outfits in outside their doors, you knocked on both doors and ran off before they could see you. You had to get ready.

The rest of the team were changing into their outfits right about now.

You pulled the dress you had bought out from the wardrobe and changed into it. Once the dress was on Natasha came in to do your hair and then you did hers.

"I have to go to do Wanda's air after this, you go straight up to the party and wait. I'll bring the twins up." Nat explained as she pinned up your hair.

"OK, that gives me a chance to prepare everyone."

She nodded at you in the mirror. As soon as your hair was finished, you did hers. When you had styled her hair, she picked up her mask and left.

You picked up your mask from the desk and put it on. You smiled. You looked amazing. You spun around once and left the room. Now it was time for this party to begin.

When you got upstairs, the room was full with the team. All of them dressed up. Rather nicely too. Everyone had a mask on. You smiled widely. This was probably the best idea you ever had.

You explained that Natasha was bringing the twins up soon. Everyone nodded and made last minute preparations. There was food, music, room to dance, even gifts for the twins. It almost like a birthday party, but this would be better.

JARVIS alerted to the room that the other three were coming up now, Tony put the music on and everyone waited.

Natasha walked in first. She was wearing black, but of course she always looked lovely in black.

Wanda soon followed. You had chosen a red dress, red was her colour. The mask was red too with feathers on each side. The details on both the dress and mask were black. She smiled widely at the room. She walked over and hugged you.

Pietro came in next. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a white and blue waist coat. You smiled. It suited him a lot. He wore black trousers to go along with it. His mask was blue. It had dark blue lines on it and a feathers on the left side of hid mask, one blue, one white. The rim of his mask was white.

He came over and hugged you too.

"Natasha said this was your idea." Wanda smiled at you.

"Of course she told you, thanks Nat." You looked at her. She just shrugged and smiled.

"We're very grateful, anyway, we should get this party started." Pietro held his hands out to show himself off. Everyone laughed and nodded. You and Wanda headed to the area that was cleared for dancing.

"What made you choose a masquerade party?" Wanda was curious about your choice.

"The idea of wearing masks sounded fun. I knew straight off everyone would wear their desired colours, that why I chose your outfits." You smiled fondly at the dress you picked out for her.

"You got us these?" That she didn't know.

"Yeah, didn't Nat say?" You rose a brow as you looked over to wear Nat was leaning against the food table.

"No she didn't." Wanda giggled.

"Ah well, as long as you're having fun!" You smiled at her.

"Of course I'm having fun."

Pietro was picking from the food table with Tony who had a drink in hand. Steve was watching you and Wanda dance. The others were just talking amongst themselves, except Maria, who came, she was dancing with Clint at the moment.

Steve walked over and smiled at you and Wanda.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked just as the music began to change. Wanda excused herself to see if Pietro wanted to dance. You nodded and took Steve's hand.

"Last time I brought up the topic of dancing, you said you couldn't, what changed?" You grinned as she both moved together.

Wanda and Pietro danced next to you. Bruce and Natasha began dancing.

"The right partner I guess." Steve winked at you. You smiled fondly at him.

Thor had invited Jane to this party as well as Darcy. Thor and Jane danced a little way from you. Soon everyone was dancing along too.

"You're too cute you know that?" You giggled at him. "For a super soldier anyway."

He shrugged. He was just glad he could dance with you.

"I like your mask by the way." You looked at the detail of his mask, "It's very you."

Steve looked around at everyone.

"It's not like anyone here tried to be discreet about their identity anyway." he chuckled. You looked around, yeah you were right about everyone choosing their designated colours.

"Whatever, I'm having fun anyway. It's nice to see everyone all dressed up."

Steve nodded.

"I'm going to make sure everyone keeps their masks, I want to do this again." Steve looked down at you with surprise written all over his face.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd think of something different for next time." You giggled at him.

"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure this is the best idea I've ever had, so yeah, we're doing this again."

He shrugged.

"Who's birthday is coming up?"

Steve just chuckled and kept on dancing.


	19. Looking better than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic Con is here and you're getting ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev.

You twirled around in the mirror. You were cosplaying as (fave Disney princess). Nat was taking you to Comic Con and since you had an obsession with Disney at the moment you were going as Disney characters. You had invited Wanda and Maria. They both agreed.

Here you all were standing in your room dressed as princesses.

"How do I look?" Wanda stepped out of your bathroom with her hair all done up. (You can choose who everyone is.) You turned to her and smiled.

"You look great! Come over here and help me with my hair." You sat on the bed as Wanda sat behind you.

Maria was by the mirror applying make up and Natasha was putting her shoes on.

The four of you had only told 2 people about going to Comic Con, that was Tony, who bought your tickets and Steve who you had asked if he wanted to come as a prince. He kindly declined, but hoped you all had fun anyway.

You would have expected Wanda to have mentioned it to Pietro, but she hadn't. You asked her why, she just said it was because he would a big deal out of it and would probably do something embarrassing. You laughed at her response.

Once everyone was all dressed up and ready to go, you grabbed the tickets from the table and made your way out.

Tony was outside holding a cab for you all. Steve was coming down the hall as you were all leaving. He smiled at the sight of you four. You were all talking and laughing.

You stopped right in front of Steve.

"Don't you all make lovely princesses?" He was laughing.

"Don't we just? I love Disney, I couldn't help myself." You laughed with him. He waved you off as you all made your way to the front of the building.

Of course you would have to cross paths with some other team mates. More specifically Pietro and Clint. They were in the middle of a conversation when you four walked by. The talking stopped.

They stared.

"Wanda? What are you doing?" Pietro looked at her costume.

"We're going to Comc Con." She smiled at her brother, "no, you're not invited."

Pietro pouted.

Clint walked over to you and Nat.

"Disney? Seriously?" He looked you up and down.

"What? Disney not good enough for you?" You poked him.

"Actually, you look really good. Why didn't you invite me?" He held his arms out as if making a point.

"I didn't think you'd like Comic Con..." Your expression became confused. "Do you?"

"You never asked, so I had no reason to tell. Yeah I like Comic Con!" Pietro came up beside him.

"I want to come too!" The pair of them were smiling like idiots.

You turned to look at the girls. Wanda shook her head, probably not wanting her brother to come in case he embarrassed her. She had told some stories about how he enjoyed teasing her. Nat didn't seem to care and Maria shrugged.

"You can go, I'm not stopping you, but you have to buy tickets at the entrance." You smiled.

"Shouldn't we dress up?" Clint asked looking back at your dresses.

"Sure, if you have cosplay to go in. We're going now." You walked past them.

"Hey, wait!" You turned about to face them. "You're not going to wait for us?"

"No. Anyway, you can dress up if you want, we're still going to look better than you." You teased.

Pietro pouted.

"Not true. We're way better looking as we are." He gestured to himself.

"Erm~ No. Don't get me wrong, you're both pretty good looking, but the four us are still better looking than the pair of you combined." With that you left.

Nat, Wanda and Maria following closely behind.

Tony waved you off and came back inside. He saw Clint and Pietro standing there looking a little confused.

"What's up with you two?" Tony pulled his sunglasses down so he could peek over the top.

"Are the four of them better looking than me and Pietro?" Clint narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What? Course they are, but you know who's better looking than the four of them together?" Tony smirked. Pietro and Clint glared at him.

"Who?"

"Me!"


	20. In English please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're listening to music and Tony wants to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev.

Tony and Bruce were on the lab. Lucky for them they had you to keep them company. You were sitting on a stool in the far corner of them room with earphones on. You were swaying to the music.

The boys were busy with their toys, but in the corner of Tony's eye he could see you dancing happily. He smiled. He was happy when you were happy.

He looked up to see you properly. You were very into your music. He saw your lips moving. Dancing and lip syncing. That was a funny scene to witness. He looked up at Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce."

"What is it Tony?" Bruce looked up to see Tony gesturing to you with his head. A smile on his face. The pair of them looked at you. Bruce couldn't help but smile too.

"She's just enjoying herself." Bruce turned back to Tony.

"You reckon she's listening to anything good?"

"How would I know? Why don't you ask what she's listening to?" Bruce went back to his work.

"Good idea! Hey, Y/N!" Tony called over to you smiling like an idiot.

No reply.

"HEY Y/N!" He called louder.

No reply.

"Y/N!" He frowned. You were really into your music.

He picked up a stuffed bear that sat on his desk, you gave it to him ages ago and it always sat in the lab. He aimed for you and threw it. You freaked out when the bear hit you and fell off of your stool. You screamed as you fell.

Your heart was racing. You were clutching your chest for dear life.

Once you realized what had hit you, you pulled your earphones.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" You got up off the floor and picked the bear up.

"No, but I got your attention." He grinned at you.

"I COULD HAVE DIED TONY. YOU SCARED ME!" You were throwing curses around and waving your hands about dramatically. Bruce was just laughing.

"Ah, dear Y/N, always so dramatic."

You stopped yelling.

"Me dramatic? What are you talking about?" You crossed your arms and pouted.

"Never mind that, what were you listening to?"

You slowly lowered your hands and furrowed your brow. You glared at Tony. If looks could kill.

"You nearly killed me just so you could ask what I was listening to?" You spoke slow and lowly. "What's so wrong with walking across the room and tapping my shoulder?"

"It was easier to throw something at you?" He tried to sound confident, but it sounded so much like a question.

"Whatever. Do it again and you'll regret it. I was listening to Vocaloid." You climbed back onto the stool.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other.

"What?" Tony looked at you. "I thought you were listening to something awesome." He sounded really disappointed.

"Vocaloid is awesome!" You pulled the earphones cord out of your phone and chose a song. (Which ever one you like.) You let the song play out in the lab. Bruce was listening while he worked. Tony stood at his desk listening.

When the song ended you looked at them for a reaction.

Bruce smiled up at you.

"Whatever you like Y/N, it doesn't bother me."

"Thanks Bruce!"

You turned to Tony.

"In English please?" He looked at you.

"I could, there are some English versions, but the songs are Japanese. Vocaloid are a group of software programs that sing." You got up and walked over to Tony. "This one is Hatsune Miku. This is Kaito. Those are Rin and Len." You scrolled through the different characters. (You'll have to excuse me, I don't know them all.)

Tony was staring at you as if you were from another planet.

"Could you play something awesome now?" He shrugged.

"No, Tony. Since I have nothing else to do right now, I'm going to stay in here and play music out loud. By the end of the day you'll be humming the tunes." You smiled at him and began to play music.

A few hours later Tony was in the kitchen making himself a drink. Bruce came up a couple minuted later for some food.

Bruce recognized the tune Tony was humming.

"She was right."

"Who was right?" Tony looked up at Bruce.

"You are singing the tune." Bruce smirked and left before Tony could say anything.

"Damn it!"


	21. Hidden talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers your hidden talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Quotev

A few of the Avengers were aware you enjoyed playing music out loud and dancing around like there was no tomorrow. No one knew of your hidden talent. You did keep it hidden after all.

If was just something your learnt to do and you enjoyed doing it.

You were scrolling through your music playlist to find the perfect song. When the music began you put your phone down and walked further into the room.

The team were pretty busy and no one was in the common room. You decided you'd dance there.

As the first lyrics were sung, you began to tap dance. You were already smiling.

This was something that made you very happy.

You held your arms out as your feet got tapping. The flooring up here was perfect in your shoes. Your room had carpets so not much tapping could be heard.

You kept going like this until the song ended, you threw in a pose even though only you were there. You started to laugh. You didn't care if you looked rather silly, no one was watching.

You walked back to your phone. It wasn't like anyone was coming up. You put on your next song and got into position.

This went on for quite a few songs. You has passed quite some time dancing alone.

Once you had decided you had done enough tap dancing you grabbed your phone and headed back to your room. You were certain you were alone, but Loki had to have come from somewhere.

"You're rather talented aren't you?" His voice was smooth and silky. You turned on your heel to face him.

"How long have you been there?" Your heart was beating rather quickly. He hadn't seen you had he?

"A while. I heard your music and came to turn it off. That's when I saw what you were doing." He was smirking at you. You were glaring back at him.

"Never heard of privacy?" You began to panic slightly. "YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!"

"No promises, love." He was laughing now.

"NO YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE I TAP DANCE WHEN I'M ALONE. It's embarrassing..." You turned away from him.

"Why do it?" You looked up to question him he was still grinning at you.

"I enjoy it."

"Then why hide it? Why not show the world what you enjoy doing?"

"I don't want the team to think any different of me. I have hidden talents so what?" You were back to glaring at him.

"If I were, I wouldn't hide it. You're very talented." Loki wore a much kinder smile now. You slumped your shoulders back and sighed out loud.

"Maybe I'll show them eventually, but until I do, please keep it quiet." You looked up at Loki with pleading eyes.

"Maybe if you give me a kiss..."

"Not a chance in hell Loki."

You began to walk away.

"Just one?" Loki began to follow you.

Believe it or not, it's actually rather hard escaping from a persistent God who seemed to really want that kiss.

"Anyway, but that."

"One kiss and your secret is safe."

"How about....."

He leaned on close.

"No." You stepped into your room and closed the door. Loki just leaned against it.

"You don't want to see my hidden talents then?"

"Go away Loki!"


End file.
